Getting Too Close
by Anonwrite
Summary: Toby finds himself in danger during a mission and Happy finds herself not knowing what to do, for the first time ever. This is exactly why she doesn't like getting too close.
1. Chapter 1: The Calm

**Note: I do not own the characters or Scorpion. Based off the plot line of "Fractured", but NOT a prediction fic. Inspiration just hit and I thought I would type it up. A multi-chapter story. It will probably be 5 chapters and I'll try to update daily. Let me know what you think! I love feedback! :)**

 **Chapter 1: The Calm**

"Toby! What's taking you so long?" Happy yelled from the living room, "I want to start this movie before I'm old."

"Just a second, babe. You know it takes time to reach perfection."

Happy rolled her eyes, "Goddamn it, it's just popcorn, you idiot. Just put it in the microwave and, voila, it's done."

She threw off the blanket that was covering her, because at only 50 degrees out she was freezing (something Toby often made fun of her about), and started to get up, when she heard Toby behind her.

"Took you long en-" she groaned as she turned around, but trailed off when she saw Toby holding two steaming mugs in his hands. "Is that what I think it is?" a smile forming on her face, eyes opening wide.

Toby smirks, "I told you, perfection takes a long time." He hands her a mug, "A hot chocolate for you, m'lady. I can tell you've been a little cold today."

Happy eagerly wraps her hands around the mug and pulls it to her nose, "Mmmm, it smells like perfection. Just the right amount of chocolate and mint." Happy takes a large gulp and sighs contentedly, "Honestly, I don't know how I liked any hot chocolate before this. You've spoiled me."

Toby chuckles as he settles into the couch next to Happy, wrapping one arm around her to pull her close. "Careful there, I'm getting jealous of that hot chocolate."

Rolling her eyes, Happy turns her head and presses a kiss to his jaw, "Thank you. I don't say this often, but you're the best."

Toby turns to look questioningly at her, eyes comically wide. "You're up to something, I know you are. You don't just say things like that."

"I'm not up to anything, numbnuts. Just take the compliment and shut up."

"There's the Happy I know and love."

Toby presses a kiss to her head as Happy curls her feet up next to her, leaning her head in the crook of his neck. Toby pulls the blanket over the both of them and starts the movie. A few minutes later, Happy tilts her head up to look at Toby, a question in her eyes,

"How did you know I was cold today?"

Toby smiles and looks down, "I know you, princess, probably better than you know yourself."

"That doesn't answer my question. I didn't say anything about it being freezing outside today."

"It wasn't your words that told me, it was your actions."

Happy raises her eyebrows telling him to continue.

"You turned up the heat in the car when you thought I wasn't looking, you stood closer than normal to me -"

"Maybe I just wanted to be closer to you," she interrupted.

Toby shook his head, "It's you we're talking about. If you had it your way, we would still be a secret. Not only that, but you actually gave me hugs today. Like at the garage, where people could see, and you held on like you didn't want to let go. At first I thought maybe you were warming up to PDA, but then I realized that your arms were in my jacket and you had buried your face in my chest. You don't do that around people. Ever." Toby shrugged, "But you secretly liked it, which is why you found any excuse to do it again. I bet you were wishing we were at home each time so you could do what you really wanted to do. I mean, come on, I felt you kissing my chest."

Toby winked at her. Happy blushed.

"Then, when we finally did get home, you went straight for the dresser and pulled out my sweatshirt. Which you have had wrapped around you ever since. And not to mention the blanket. It was pretty obvious."

Happy remained silent and settled back against Toby. It wasn't until after she finished her drink that she spoke again, quietly.

"You were right, you know."

"This has been said before, plus, like I said, it was obvious."

Happy rolled her eyes, "I mean, you're right. I did like it. Being that close. It made me feel safe and protected. Happy. I wasn't afraid of people seeing us. All I cared about was you and me."

"Who are you? What have you done with my Happy Quinn?"

"You're ruining it, Doc."

Toby looked sheepish, "I'm sorry. Continue."

"It's because of you, you know. You've helped me. Made me realize that I don't have to be afraid of having something good. I've never been good with words or feelings, but I'm getting better and that's all because of you." Happy leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled away, there was a mischievous look in her eyes, "Also, just for the record, I was this close," she held up her fingers about an inch apart, "to pulling you back to my workshop, closing the door, and having a repeat of last week." She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "That was hot, Curtis." She gently bit his ear and kissed his jaw before pulling away, a smirk on her face.

Toby cleared his throat and looked at her, eyes wide, speechless, "Um, uh, did you-"

Happy put her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, "Just shut up and kiss me. There are more fun ways to stay warm than this blanket."

And Toby did just that. He smashed his lips against Happy's and pulled her on his lap. A smile formed on his face when he heard that little moan that he could always elicit from Happy when she was lost in the moment. One hand went to the back of her head to tangle in her hair while the other wrapped around her to her back, pulling her impossibly closer. Happy deepens the kiss as she grinds down on Toby, anxious to get to her favorite part. But, Toby knows this, and as much as he wants to get Happy naked and beneath him (although in all honesty, he would probably be the one underneath her), after what she said earlier, he needed to slow it down. He wanted to cement the change that just took place, with Happy admitting she was happy with him and didn't mind showing it. He wanted take his time and cherish what was going on, but Happy obviously didn't get the memo. She quickly moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt, ripping it off over his head, then placing her lips on his neck, she gently kissed and sucked, as Toby let a small moan pass through his lips.

"Baby, we can slow down," Toby moaned, "We have all night."

"I don't want to wait," she said between kisses. She looked up and a devilish smile grew on her face, "Plus, the faster we go now, the more time we'll have later to do that one thing you like."

"You win," he mutters, pulling her to him once again.

Toby's hands grip the sweatshirt she has on and pulls it over her head, the shirt underneath quickly following. His lips move from hers to her jaw, then trail down her neck. She rolls her head to the side, allowing Toby more access, and her hands go for the belt around his waist. Gently, almost tickling Happy, Toby moves his hands up her sides to her ribs, before moving to the clasp of her bra in the back.

"Damn, baby," Happy mutters, "that new surround sound you got is intense. It's shaking the couch."

Toby pulls back and looks at her like she has lost her mind, "What do you mean, Hap? I haven't set it up yet. You told me, and I quote, 'If I'm moving in here with you, I do all the installation and fixes.' You apparently didn't want to live in a place with messed up things because of me."

Happy laughs, but quickly stops when the rumbling of the couch grows stronger. "Is that what I think it is?"

Toby nods as he quickly grabs Happy, pulling her off the couch and under the coffee table, covering her body with his. They hear a couple pictures fall off the wall and one of Toby's many bookcases fall over. About 30 seconds later, everything stops shaking. Toby feels Happy trying to get up underneath him.

"Get off me, you big dope. I think we're safe now."

Toby smiles, but moves to get off her, assessing the damage around the room. It doesn't look too bad, nothing they can't fix. Happy rolls out from under the table and leans against the couch. All of a sudden, Toby hears laughter coming from Happy. He looks down at her,

"What's wrong with you?"

Happy just keeps laughing, so Toby kneels down next to her.

"Care to share?"

While still laughing, Happy manages to get a few words out, "Just imagine if the building fell."

"Well, that's dark."

Happy is able to compose herself to tell him what made her laugh so hard. "No, I mean, what if the building fell and they had to dig us out. Imagine what they would've found. You on top of me, neither of us wearing a shirt. People would've thought we were having sex during the earthquake!" She starts laughing again.

"I mean, we were about to."

"Can you picture their faces? It would be priceless, but so embarrassing. Oh my god, so embarrassing." Happy starts turning red, realizing what didn't happen, but easily could have. "Oh, that would have been horrible. Not funny, not funny at all."

"Way to make a guy feel good about wanting to have sex with his smoking hot girlfriend. You do know people do that all the time, right? What's so embarrassing about it?"

Happy shakes her head, realizing that she hurt Toby's feelings, "That's not what I was saying, idiot. I'm not embarrassed to be with you." She stands up, offering her hands to help Toby up. "I love being with you, I thought we covered that earlier. I'm sorry," she starts to pull him down the hall to their bedroom and gives him a smirk, "Let me make it up to you."

Toby grins, "Best sorry ever."

Happy just rolls her eyes, pulling his head down for a passionate kiss before falling on to the bed to continue what they had started earlier.


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

**Chapter 2: The Job**

Early the next morning, Toby and Happy were jolted awake by the shrill sound coming from Toby's phone.

"Make it stop," groaned Happy, burying her face into Toby's chest.

Toby blindly reached for the phone, finally grabbing it, but not before knocking a few items off the bedside table first.

"Yeah?" he asked answering the phone, sleep still thick in his voice.

"I need you and Happy to come in. We got a case and the sooner we can get working on it, the better," Walter said on the other end.

"Can't we at least wait until the sun is out? It's not even 6 yet," Toby complained.

"Time is of the essence. I find it most logical to get started right away," Walter replied frankly. Even after all this time, Walter still had trouble accepting the fact that people woke up later than him. He found it 'inefficient' to waste the day by sleeping and felt that the rest of the team needed to just accept it, which often led to grumpy coworkers.

Toby sighed, "We'll be there in an hour."

"30 minutes."

Happy grabbed the phone, "Don't push it, Walt. He said an hour and that's when we'll be in."

Happy hung up before Walter could get another word in.

"God, I love it when you take control," Toby murmured before kissing Happy's forehead.

But Happy didn't respond. She was already falling back asleep, head on Toby's chest, arm slung lazily over his stomach, and legs intertwined with his. Toby patted her back as he extricated himself from her grasp.

"Come on, babe, we have to get up."

Happy moaned again, turning on her side, back to Toby.

"Just five more minutes. You go get a shower and wake me up when you're done," she mumbled.

Toby knew better than to argue with her, so he just turned and made his way into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, after a shower and making coffee, Toby strolled back into the bedroom, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. A little cream and a little sugar, the perfect cup for Happy. He set it down on the bedside table and leaned over to gently kiss Happy.

"Rise and shine, baby. I let you sleep as long as I could."

Rolling to her back, Happy threw her arm over her eyes, "Go away."

Toby couldn't help but laugh, "That's what we get for staying up so late. Although it was worth it."

Happy sat up, hair everywhere, a death glare shooting from her eyes, "I hate Walter."

Smirking, Toby agreed, "You and me both."

Twenty-five minutes later, they were on the road, making their way to the garage. It was silent out, the sun was just starting to rise. Happy would never admit it, but she liked it when she was able to experience this. She felt peaceful and was happy that she could experience this beauty with Toby. She reached over the center console, grabbing his hand resting on his thigh. He looked over and smiled at her, intertwining their fingers, before focusing back on the road.

A few minutes later, they reached the garage. They could see they were the last to arrive. Walter was not going to be 'satisfied', but they really didn't care. Toby waited for Happy to round the car before walking in. He started to reach for her hand, but instead she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Toby was astonished. Normally she would hold his hand until they reached the door, because if anyone saw it wasn't that big of a deal. But once they made their way through the door, she would drop his hand and rush on ahead of him. Today was different though. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

As they made their way inside Toby expected her to let him go, but she didn't. Instead she just tightened her grip on Toby as they walked towards the group, ignoring the looks they were getting. Toby knew that this was stemming from their talk the night before. But he didn't dare say anything, for fear that she would revert back to her old ways of no touching around anyone. He loved this new side of Happy. She was allowing herself to get closer to him, emotionally speaking. Toby knew how major this was and he was not going to mess this up.

It wasn't until they had reached the group that Happy dropped her arm, but she didn't move away. She stuck close to Toby, content to be by his side.

"We've been waiting for you two," Walter said, an accusatory tone to his voice.

Toby held up his hands, "Hey, we said an hour," he took a quick look at his watch, "and by my calculation, we were here in 55 minutes."

Happy rolled her eyes, "Just get on with it Walt. What are we doing today?"

Cabe stepped forward and preceded to tell the team about the job.

"Last night, during the earthquake, a tunnel in downtown LA collapsed. Some of the debris hit a pipeline in the tunnel, pinching it in the center, and we need to fix it. Not only that, but the pressure regulator at the gas distributor was damaged."

"But, why do we need to be the people to fix it? They have trained engineers just for this," Sylvester asked.

Happy shot him a glare, "I think I'm more than capable of repairing the gas line, Sly."

"That's not-"

Cabe interrupted, "They are short on manpower today. There was a lot of damage caused by the earthquake last night."

"But why call us, Cabe? They could have easily gone to someone else. But they called Homeland," Paige commented.

"They found evidence that the tunnel was tampered with prior to earthquake. The integrity of the tunnel was compromised with a few well placed drillings. It is right outside the Los Angeles City Hall and are worried about an inside job. They called us to figure it out."

"We need to get moving on this," Walter interjected. "There is probably pressure building up in the pipeline. That can cause an explosion if we wait too long."

"If we can get the debris off the pipe, I can fashion something to hold up the pipe in the center. It won't fix it, but it will relieve some of the pressure. That gives us a little more time to properly fix everything," Happy added.

"Right," Walter nodded, "Happy and Cabe, you two go fix the pressure regulator and see if you can turn off the gas. Happy, after you are done there, come meet me and Toby at the site of the collapse so we can fix the pipe. Toby and I will go clear the debris and put the temporary stand in place. Sly, I need you to hack into the computers at both the City Hall and the gas distributor to see what indication of foul play there is. Paige, I would send Toby, but I need him with me, so you have to go with Happy and talk to anyone you might see there. See if you can find out any information."

Everyone nodded, then separated to get ready to leave. Happy turned to Toby,

"Hey Doc, come help me get the stuff you'll need to support the pipe?"

Toby nodded and followed her to her workshop. She started pulling out random pieces of metal here and there, muttering to herself about weight distribution and metal strengths. Before long, she had put together a support that would do the job they needed.

"I don't have a portable jack that is big enough for what you need. But, if you use this," she picked up what looked like a small table top, just a pole attached to a metal plate, "and screw it onto the jack that I modified, you can adjust it to the height that you need. Once jack is locked, this baby is not moving. It is strong enough to support the pipe until I can get there to replace it."

Toby noticed that Happy hadn't looked at him once when explaining how the support worked. In fact, she kept her face turned away from him. So, Toby reached out to cup her chin, turning her head to look at him. When he saw her face, he knew something was wrong. Her eyes were filled with worry and she was chewing her inside of her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong, Hap?" Toby questioned, sliding his hand down her arm to grab her hand.

Happy shook her head, "It's nothing. It's stupid in fact."

Toby just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I never doubt anything I make, but this time, it's different."

"How so?"

"Because you're the one who is going to be using it."

Toby, trying to relieve some of the tension they suddenly found themselves in, attempted to make a joke, "Ah, so you don't think I'm skilled enough to use your baby?"

The corners of Happy's lips turned up slightly, "It's not that. I'm just worried. I have a feeling-"

"Hey Toby, I need you to come see what I found on the computers. I need to know if anything stands out to you. Each person has a motive," Sylvester yelled across the room, interrupting them.

"Just a-" Toby started.

Happy shook her head and pulled her hand away, "No, go help. I told you, it's stupid."

Toby, not totally convinced, stepped towards Happy, kissing her quickly on the forehead. "I'm here to listen if you need to say anything."

Happy just nodded and pushed him softly towards Sly, "Go, I'll take this to the car."

Toby sighed, then made his way over to Sylvester and Walter. He looked over the information Sly had pulled on three different people. Each one had a sketchy past, but one in particular stood out to him - John Belamer. He was an engineer at the gas company. He was seen in many pictures with his arm around one of the city councilmen, Marcus Miller. It appeared they had grown up together in the bad part of town, but each had made better lives for themselves. The mother of Belamer had recently gotten sick, so he went to his friend for help, but apparently none was given. The mother died two weeks back. It looked like a classic case of revenge. By tampering with the integrity of the tunnel, it was almost guaranteed it would collapse, damaging the pipeline inside. It would all look like an accident and Belamer would be called in to fix the pipeline, but in reality he would cause more damage, enough to create an explosion. It was near enough to the City Hall, that severe damage would incur, especially to the southwest corner, where the councilman had his offices. The engineer didn't count on someone noticing the tampering, though. So they didn't go to him, they came to Scorpion.

"It's him," Toby said, pointing to the engineer. "Look at the wording he uses in his emails to the councilman. While not threatening to a normal person, the choice of words he uses shows extreme anger. Then the way he describes the hurt he's feeling on his Facebook isn't what you would normally say. You can tell he's in pain, but there is more a message of revenge, 'The world will know what you mean to me, Mom. I will make sure they are reminded of you.' This is revenge through and through. We need Paige to see if she can figure out where he is."

Walter nodded, turning to go update Cabe and Paige on the new developments. Once he had finished, he turned to Toby, indicating it was time to go. Toby nodded and was about to head to the door when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to find Happy standing there, worry still lacing her eyes. She stepped as close as she could to Toby, fisting the front of his shirt to pull him even closer. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands rest on her lower back.

"Hi," Toby said quietly, moving one of his hands to push away the hair that fell into one of her eyes.

Happy stared at him for a moment, almost as if she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Then, almost silently, she said, "Just - just stay safe, okay? Promise me?"

"Always," Toby replied.

Happy gave a curt nod and started to pull away, but she stopped. Instead, she quickly raised on her toes, giving Toby a quick kiss. "I love you. Remember your promise."

"Love you too, babe," Toby murmured, a small smile on his lips. He kissed her forehead, then let her go and turned to leave. Before he let the door shut though, he turned around to find Happy watching him. He gave her a smile, then let the door slam shut behind him.

Happy didn't know why she felt so uneasy about this case, but she did. It was almost to the point where it was distracting her. She was a genius who didn't let emotions get in her way and she needed to start remembering that. She had to believe that she felt so nervous because she was separated from Toby. After their talk last night, Happy realized what it would do to her if Toby was no longer around. She would be more than heartbroken, she would be crippled. She cursed herself for letting herself get this close to him, but it was as natural as breathing. She just couldn't help herself. She tried to rationalize with herself, telling herself that there have been plenty of jobs when they've been separated and he's been fine. But that did little to calm her nerves. What she needed was to quickly fix the pressure regulator so that she could see with her own two eyes that Toby was fine. Happy gave a huff, wishing that she had never gotten up that morning.

"Hey, Happy? Are you okay? You're quieter than normal today," Paige asked quietly from the backseat, resting a hand on Happy's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just want to get this job over. I don't really like playing with chance, so the sooner we get the gas off and everything fixed, the better."

"Ah, I see," commented Paige quietly.

Happy shot her a look, "What does that mean?"

Before Paige say anything, Cabe interjected, "You're worried about Toby."

Happy gave him a look.

"It's obvious. The way you were acting with him before we left, it was pretty clear," Cabe continued.

"It was," Paige added, "Something definitely changed between the two of you between yesterday and today. I saw it when you came in today. You're allowing yourself to be with him one hundred percent and you're afraid of losing that now."

Happy glared at her, "When did you become the shrink?"

Paige just smiled smugly, "I may not be a genius, but I know a thing or two about relationships."

Happy scoffed, "So, how's it going with you and Walt, then?"

"Hey now, let's focus on the job, okay?" Cabe said, stopping any and all arguments.

Happy sighed, "I'm just worried, alright? Ever since we got the call this morning I've just been uneasy. Like something is going to go wrong."

Paige nodded, "I know what you mean. I've had that same feeling."

"That does not make me feel any better."

"You two need to stop worrying. That does no good. We just need to focus on the problem at hand," Cabe said, trying to reassure them. "Anyways, we're here."

Happy and Paige looked around, but only saw office buildings.

"Uh, Cabe, I don't see a gas company," Paige said, confused as to where they were.

"We need to shut off the gas to the pipeline first. By shutting down the gas, that puts Toby and Walter in less danger and allows us to fix what we need to," Happy replied.

They started to get out of the car, but as they stepped out an explosion ripped through the air. One of the buildings near them collapsed into a pile of rubble.

Once the ringing in her ears had started to subside, Happy heard Toby's voice yelling her name through her ear piece.

"Happy! Happy! Talk to me babe! What happened? I heard the explosion."

"It's ok, Doc. We're all fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Thank God! You scared me! Are you sure everyone is alright?"

"We're fine," Paige replied, "but the building is in pieces. Please tell me the valve to turn off the gas wasn't near there."

"Afraid so," answered Cabe, slightly out of breath. He had run around the building to see if he could find who had done this, but he didn't find anyone, although he knew it had to be Belamer.

"Not good," Happy muttered. "Toby, you need to get to that tunnel fast."

"Pulling up now."

"Why does it matter when they get there?" Paige asked.

"Since we can't turn off the gas, the only way to ensure there is no explosion is to relieve the pressure building up. Now the pressure regulator is currently broke, so we can't manually do it, but by providing support to the pipe, hopefully enough gas will get through the pipe so we can avoid an explosion," Walter explained.

"It is going to take hours to get to the gas switch," Happy said. "The best we can do is fix the regulator and then set it to decrease the pressure to a minimum. Once we do that and support the pipe, we hopefully will have bought us enough time to find the shut off valve."

"We're about the set up the support now. So don't worry about us. Just go fix that regulator and we'll figure out where to go from there," Walter demanded.

"On our way now," answered Cabe.

"This job just got a million times more complicated, Walt," complained Toby.

"This has been an unfortunate twist of events," agreed Walter.

"Whatever, let's just put this in. I'm not the biggest fan of sticking around areas with a gas problem. Too many bad things could happen."

They each grabbed a part of the support and tied rope around it, then slowly lowered the parts into the tunnel. They each followed behind, climbing down the ladder they set up. Working quietly, but efficiently, together they moved away all the debris from the pipe. A car drove by a little too closely. The shaking from the car cause more debris to fall down, hitting the pipe again. The pipe was badly bent out of shape and they had to act fast before it snapped. Toby grabbed the jack and the tablelike pipe and put the pieces together. Walter help him slide the support under the pipe. As they turned to make their way back out of the tunnel, a screeching sound filled the air followed by a bang. Toby turned around and saw that they support had slid out from under the pipe. The floor was not level enough for the support to be stable and stay in one place.

"You go up, Walter. Someone has to stay down here to make sure the support stays in one place."

Walter shook his head, "I don't like this, Toby. We're both staying."

"Think Walt. That is illogical. We need someone above to keep an eye on things. There is a good chance Belamer will come here to try to finish the job he started."

"That is true," apprehension still lacing his voice.

"Go on. I'll be fine. Someone has to do it and I'm already here."

Another car drove by, once again causing debris to come down.

"Can you do something about those cars too? Pretty soon there is going to be more severe damage if they keep driving by."

"Alright, I'll go up. But in fifteen minutes we are switching. If you are around the gas any longer, there could be consequences."

Toby nodded and watched Walter climb up to the ground.

"Hey Hap, you having any luck with the pressure regulator?" Toby asked.

"It looks like the poppet was tampered with. That helps controls the amount of gas flow and the pressure. I just need to replace it and get everything working again. It should be an easy fix."

All of a sudden, Toby felt debris starting to fall on his head and he heard a rumble of something near by.

"Toby you have to get out, now," Walter yelled, "A semi broke the barrier we set up and is speeding this way."

Before Toby could react, large pieces of the tunnel started to fall. He ran to try to get to safety further in the tunnel. The next minute or so, all that could be heard was the falling of debris. The truck was heavy enough and going fast enough that even more of the tunnel collapsed. Once the truck was past, Walter ran to the edge of the hole, looking down to see if he could find Toby.

"Toby! Where are you?" he yelled down, but got to response.

"Walt, what's going on?" Happy asked, a slight tone of panic coming through.

"I'm not sure. One minute I was standing here and the next a truck came barreling down the road. It caused the further collapse of the tunnel."

"And where's Toby?" Cabe asked.

"I-I'm not sure. He was down in the tunnel. I tried to warn him, but I wasn't fast enough. I can't see him and he's not responding."

"No," Happy gasped. "Toby! Answer me damnit! TOBY!"

But no response was given.


	3. Chapter 3: The Panic

"Toby! Talk to me, babe!" Happy twisted her hands around the wrench she was holding. "Walt, what do you see?"

"Nothing. All I see is the collapsed tunnel. I can't even see the pipe."

Sylvester chimed in, "That would make sense. The rubble is probably stacked up, covering the pipe. There's a 87% chance that Toby is underneath everything based on where he was when it started to fall."

"That's not helping, Sly," Paige admonished.

"I'm sorry, numbers keep me calm," Sylvester said quietly.

Happy glanced at Paige. Her eyes open wide with fear. Paige tried to give a reassuring smile, but she couldn't hide the fear on her own face. Happy threw the wrench against a nearby wall.

"Damnit! I knew something was going to happen! Toby, talk to me, please," Happy pleaded, trying her hardest to keep the tears threatening to come out at bay. But he still didn't respond.

"Maybe his comm fell out?" Cabe suggested.

Happy shook her head, "Not possible. I modified our comms after Antarctica so they couldn't just fall out." She ran her hands over her face and leaned back until she hit the wall. She needed the support, "I can't stand here doing nothing. Walt, I'm coming there. I have to find Toby."

"Happy, no, you can't. You're the only one who can fix the pressure regulator. I know you want to be here, but I need you there," Walter replied.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Walt. I need to be there. I need to be with Toby.

"Hap-"

Walter was cut off by the sound of coughing. Happy straightened up.

"Toby, is that you? Please tell me you're alive."

"Happy, I'm here," Toby managed to get out, voice cracking.

Cabe and Paige hugged each other, happy to hear his voice. Happy fell back against the wall again, this time with relief.

"Oh thank God. I was so scared, baby. Are you alright? What happened? I'm on my way now."

"No, Happy. Stay there. You need to fix that regulator," Walter said before Toby could respond.

"I would punch you if I was there Walter. I need to be there."

"No, Hap, he's right. When the debris fell, the pipe was hit again. It broke in half. One side is blocked off by the debris, but the other side is open. Gas is leaking out pretty fast."

"What side is cut off?" Walter asked.

"The side closest to the City Hall."

"So that means we don't have to worry about that side for the moment. With no new gas going in, pressure won't build up, but continue to decrease on that side," Sylvester said. "But, I'm assuming the gas is coming out with a lot of pressure on the other side, meaning the air will quickly be filled with gas, since the regulator was tampered with. That is our main concern right now."

Happy growled, "Fine I'll stay and fix the regulator. Now answer my damn question Toby, are you ok?"

Toby cleared his throat, "You promise you'll stay there and fix it?"

"Yes! I'm already working on it. Now talk to me!"

Toby chuckled, "That's my line."

"Toby!"

"Alright, alright. I was hit on the head by some of the debris when it fell. It knocked me out for a bit and my head is bleeding pretty heavily."

"You need to get out of there, Doc. I don't want you passing out from blood loss. I don't think I could handle anything more happening to you right now."

"Toby," Walter said, "where are you? I was able to get another ladder so you can climb up. If I can hold the ladder so it's not leaning against the side of the hole, you should be able to climb up without causing anymore damage to the tunnel. With that gas leaking, you shouldn't be down there."

"Well, that's going to be a problem," Toby said quietly.

Happy grew tense and stopped working on the regulator, "What do you mean?"

"When the tunnel collapsed I tried to run away, further into the tunnel. But before I could get to safety, some of the rubble hit me."

"Yes, we know that. So what's the problem?" Cabe asked.

"I'm trapped and I can't move. I'm pretty much buried under the rubble. A large piece fell on one of my legs and it's too big for me to move. Some smaller pieces are on top of me, but I don't think they caused any damaged. Before I passed out, I was able to pull the support over, so the top would protect my head. The only thing keeping me alive right now is the support you fashioned, Hap. It is holding up some of the rubble, keeping it from completely burying me. I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon."

Happy dropped her wrench, too shocked to say anything.

Paige was the first to recover from this new information, "Walter, can't you go in there and help?"

Toby answered for Walter, "The integrity of the tunnel has been further compromised. If he comes in from the hole, there is a good chance it could collapse more. Plus, I don't think I can walk. Which means I have to be lifted. We can't set up a pulley because that much weight would just pull the tunnel in more. Plus, even if the tunnel weren't a problem, he wouldn't be able to get me out by himself."

"Can you move, son?" Cabe asked.

"Yeah. I can move everything except for the leg that is trapped. If I sit up, though, I get pretty light headed."

"Toby, I'll be there soon," Happy finally said, shaking herself out of her shock.

"Hap, you can't. Me being trapped isn't the biggest problem we have."

"Like hell it isn't," Happy yelled.

"It isn't. I'm right near the leaking pipe, Hap."

"Oh my god," Paige gasped.

Happy steeled her face, "So if I don't get this regulator fixed gas is going to continue spewing out at a high pressure, killing you."

"But if you do, you can control the gas, reducing the flow, hopefully buying me enough time until they can find the valve or you guys get me out," Toby said quietly, "You have to focus, babe. Just forget about me for a few minutes and focus on the problem in front of. This is one time I'm asking you to be emotionless. Please."

Happy nodded, knowing that Toby couldn't see her. But if she had to revert back to old Happy, even for a few minutes, she couldn't speak. If she spoke, she was afraid the dam would break and everything she was feeling would come out - anger, fear, sadness. No, she had to shove those to the side, like she so easily used to. Focus on the problem, nothing else.

For the next few minutes, Happy tuned everything around her out. She only thought about the task at hand. She finally set her tools down, allowing herself to sign with relief as she plopped down on the floor.

"I'm finished. And before you say anything Walter, I'm coming to help you figure out how to get him out. Someone else can go dig through the explosion site to find the valve, but it's not going to be me. I need to be over there."

Sylvester chimed in, "I've already called Homeland and they have sent people to the explosion site. We're covered over there."

"I'm on my way," Happy said, already sprinting to the car, Cabe and Paige on her heels.

"You better hurry up, Hap, before I start hallucinating you doing naughty things to me," Toby joked

Happy smiled, "You never can be serious, can you?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood, babe. You know me."

"You're still an idiot, Doc."

"And yet you love me anyways."

"Yes, I do," Happy replied, speeding off towards Toby.

"Walt, talk to me. What ideas do you have?" Happy asked, sprinting up to Walter.

"We know that there is gas leaking down there, so that means we can't do anything that would cause sparks. Drilling close to the hole is out of the question."

"Big machinery is out too. The weight of it and the vibrations would cause more collapse," Sly added.

"Can't you just get in to the tunnel from somewhere else? I mean it is a tunnel," Paige asked.

Walter looked at Paige, surprise on his face, "Brilliant. Sly, can you pull up the schematics of the pipe system. See if there is anywhere nearby that has access to the tunnel."

All of a sudden, violent coughing comes over the comms.

"Toby, are you okay?" Happy asks, concern in her voice.

"It's getting hard to breath down here and my eyes are starting to burn. Gas is heavier than air, so it settles and I'm at the bottom. My guess is that the concentration of gas around me is at least 200 ppm, if it gets to 500, I lose consciousness."

"How much time does that give us?"

"Based off that and how long I've been down here, I would say 20 minutes. 30 minutes tops."

"Fuck!" Happy yells.

"There is an opening about 2 miles away," Sly said.

"It'll take too long to reach Toby," Happy said angrily, she walks away, running her hands through her hair. "Everything is going to take too damn long."

Paige follows. When Happy stops she rests her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, everything is going to be all right."

Happy shrugs her off and whips around to glare at her, "How can you say that? Nothing is going to be okay until Toby is safe. And right now, I'm too goddamn emotional to think straight to figure out a solution. This is why I don't let people in, they mess with my head. So you don't get to act like everything will be fine."

Paige takes a step back, surprised by Happy's outburst.

"I'm just trying to help. How can I?"

"You can't, okay? Just back off."

"Happy!" Walter says sharply, walking up to the two, "You need to stop. There's a time and place for this, but now isn't that time nor place."

"Walt, don't test me. I will-"

"Hap, baby, you have to calm down," Toby interrupted, words coming out between labored breaths. "Acting like that does no good. You know it's okay to be scared and to ask for help, right? You aren't alone now."

Happy took a shuddering breath and quietly responded, "Yes, you've been helping me realize that. But I'm scared right now, Toby."

"Then stop being so damn stubborn. I know you're scared, baby. I am too. But you need to let your friends help you. They know you aren't fine right now, so they want to take pressure off of you. Let them be there for you. With their help, you can figure out a solution. Without their help, this will just take longer. And I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here and give you a long hug."

Happy smiled, "Thanks, Doc. You always know what to say."

She walked back over to the group. Nobody said anything about what had just happened, they could see the sorry in her eyes, as well as the question for help.

"While you were talking with Toby, we think we came up with a plan. The entrance two miles away is too far, but what if we drill closer? Sly figured out that the closest we can get without causing any more of the tunnel to collapse is 200 feet away."

Happy nodded, "That should work, but you're going to still need to support the tunnel along the way, say every 50 feet, to avoid anything happening. Sly, how tall is the tunnel?"

"It has a height of 10 feet."

Happy look around and saw a construction site next door. Pointing to it, she said, "There. They will have metal supports that we can use in the tunnel. We also need to borrow one of the jackhammers. It's the fastest way to make a hold large enough.

Cabe, Walter, and Paige ran off to get the items Happy just said, while she measured 200 feet away.

"See, Hap. I told you that your friends would help. You aren't alone anymore."

"Yeah, I'm not. I have you now," she said so quietly that Toby almost didn't hear her.

"Always, Hap."

Happy cleared her throat, clamping down on any emotion she might have been showing, "How are you doing?"

"I've been better," he chuckled before having another coughing fit.

Walter, Cabe, and Paige came back before she could respond. They looked to her to, asking what to do.

"Start using the jackhammer here," she pointed to the ground next to her, "It should only take a few minutes to get through. And Toby, now is not the time to joke. I need to know how you are. I'm going crazy here with worry."

He coughed and then replied, "It's getting worse. My sight is getting spotty now and if I move, I get dizzy, even laying down."

"That means the concentration of gas is going up. I would say it is getting close to 500 ppm," Sly said.

Toby coughed harder, "Yes, it is. Or it could be from all the blood I've lost." More coughing, "Hap, oxygen."

"I know, babe, it's decreasing."

"No," cough, "I will need," cough, "pure," cough, "oxygen." The coughing continued for a few moments. When Toby started talking again, he sounded weaker, "It's the only way," cough, "to flush out the gas from my system."

"I already have it there, Happy, along with the paramedics," Sylvester responded.

"Thanks, Sly."

"Anytime. We are not losing another person close to us."

Happy smiled and looked down at her hands. They were shaking. They never shook. She frowned slightly. Paige come up to her.

"My hands shake when I'm scared too."

Happy just looked at her. Paige didn't say anything more. She just gave Happy a small smile and walked away. Happy was grateful for that. She appreciated everything that everyone was doing. She would have been useless without their support. But right now, showing her vulnerability was too much. There was only one person who was allowed to see her like that and he was trapped 10 feet underground. She took a deep breath and got herself back under control.

A few minutes later, they had a hole big enough to get through. Happy went to grab the supports when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and saw Walter standing there.

"Happy, I don't think it's wise for you to go in. I know you don't like being told what to do and you want to be there for Toby, but think. If you're in there, you won't be able to think logically. Mistakes could be made. Let me do this. I will bring him back to you safely."

Happy was about to retort, but heard Toby's words again about letting her friends help her. She nodded and he ran off to follow Cabe into the tunnel.

Minutes passed. Walter and Cabe had put up three of the supports and we're getting closer to Toby. Happy held her breath, scared they weren't going to get to him in time.

"Just one more support, Happy," Walter informed her.

Happy sighed with relief, but she knew Toby wasn't safe yet. Whenever she talked to him his voice was weak. His coughs were strong. He was at the point where he could barely say full sentences or have a comprehensive thought.

Happy was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a quiet voice.

"Hap?"

"Yeah babe?" she answered, matching his tone.

Toby coughed hard, "I'm...sorry."

Happy swallowed hard fighting back tears, "Don't say that, Doc."

"I...didn't...want to...die. Love...you."

Happy heard him gasping for more air, but he couldn't seem to get enough.

"I love you too, Toby. But they are almost there. Just hold on. Talk to me, babe. Tell me a story."

But once again, Happy didn't get a response. All she heard was silence. Her stomach dropped.

"Toby! This isn't funny. Talk to me!"

But there was nothing. Happy heard Paige behind her. She turned around and let herself be hugged by Paige.

"He'll be alright, Happy. He'll be alright," Paige kept saying, trying to reassure her.

Happy didn't say anything as she finally let one small tear fall down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: The Relief

**Chapter 4: The Relief**

Happy took a step back from Paige, quickly wiping the tear that fell away. Paige looked at her, hands on her shoulders.

"Happy, you have to believe that he'll be fine."

Happy nodded, the doubt not leaving her eyes. Muttering to herself, she said, "He has to be fine. This is Toby, he's beat the odds before."

"Exactly, he has beat the odds before. You have to hold on to that."

"But he has been down there 42 minutes. Too long for anyone to be exposed to gas. And he's not responding. He's not awake," Happy stated, panic rising in her voice as she really thought about what had happened to Toby. "There is no way he can make it."

All of a sudden, Happy's heart started to pound in her chest, her vision started to cloud, she felt dizzy, and couldn't breathe. She felt as if her legs couldn't hold her anymore, so she collapsed to the ground, gasping for air that she couldn't seem to get. Paige knelt down next to her. She put her hands on Happy's shoulders and tried to get Happy to focus.

"Breathe, Happy. Just breathe."

Happy started to relax her breathing, but pain was evident in her eyes. She grabbed on to Paige's hand as Paige moved to sit next to her. Resting her head on Paige's shoulder, Happy let herself finally cry, "Oh, God. I'm going to lose him. I can't lose him, Paige. Not now."

Paige just gripped her hand tightly, not knowing the words to say. For a few seconds, they sat in silence, the sniffling from Happy the only sound they heard.

"Happy," Walter said through the comms, "we have him and he's alive, but barely. Get the paramedics ready."

Happy jolted to her feet, wiping her face, not quite believing what she heard, "He-he's really alive?"

Cabe answered, "For the moment. His breathing is shallow and his pulse is weak, but both are still there. We still have him with us, Happy."

Relief flooded Happy's face. She started towards the hole they had made. She needed to get down there to see Toby alive with her own two eyes. She had to know that he was still with her. A hand on her arm stopped her.

"I know you need to see him, but you'll only slow them down. Just wait, please. I've already informed the paramedics and they are getting everything ready."

Happy realized Paige was right. Toby was the priority, not her need to see him. The next couple of minutes were some of the longest of Happy's life. She couldn't stop pacing, worrying something more was going to happen. Her eyes never left the entrance they created. She even found herself silently praying that everything was going to be alright. Then she saw Walter's head pop up.

"Help me pull him up," Walter yelled to anyone nearby.

The paramedics rushed over, grabbing the rope they had attached to the board that was holding Toby. Happy ran over, peering into the hole, trying to see Toby. She held her breath as they pulled him up and moved him to the gurney, gasping when she finally saw him. There was blood all over his head from a large and deep cut on the side, blood on the leg that had been trapped, a few cuts here and there, and dust covering him, but none of that worried Happy. What worried her was how pale and how still he was. It was so unlike him to not be moving. Even in his sleep he moved. Happy found herself moving forward, grabbing his hand with her own, feeling for the pulse in his wrist. For what felt like the millionth time that day, Happy felt her stomach drop and her heart begin to pound.

"He doesn't have a pulse!" she yelled, panic evident once again in her voice. "Help him!"

The paramedics, who had been attaching Toby to the oxygen, started moving faster. One started to fasten him in, as the other began chest compressions. Before Happy could even blink, they were running him to the ambulance. Happy, not letting go of his hand, ran alongside.

"Toby, don't you die on me! You're not allowed to die!" she yelled, tears once again falling.

They reached the ambulance and Happy was about to climb in when she was stopped by one of the paramedics putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am, you can't come in here."

Anger flashed in her eyes and she pulled his hand off, "There is no way in hell that you are keeping me away from him. I am going with him."

"I'm sorry, but if you aren't family, you are not allowed."

"I am his family. I'm his fiancée and I swear to God, if you do not let me on there this instant, I will kick your ass." She got in his face, "And trust me, you don't want to fight me right now."

The paramedic nodded and moved to let her in. She scrambled inside, grabbing Toby's hand again. She watched as the other paramedic continued chest compressions, while the jackass that tried to stop her from being there prepared the defibrillator to use on Toby. She winced when the shock of electricity went through Toby. Looking anxiously at the paramedic, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, when he confirmed that his heart had started back up. She sagged in relief and leaned over to kiss Toby on the forehead as the ambulance started racing off to the hospital. Resting her head against his, she let a few tears of relief fall on his cheek.

"Stay with me, Toby. We've come this far and you can't leave me now."

Once they reached the hospital Toby was rushed away to the waiting doctors. Happy took the fiancée thing as far as they would let her, but even she knew there were limits - like when they had to take him into surgery for his leg. So she sat down, along with a stack of papers to fill out. As mindless as it was to fill out the information on Toby, Happy was glad for it. It gave her a break from all the worrying. She finished filling out the papers and sat back, closing her eyes. The day ran through her mind for the umpteenth time. She never wanted to feel like she had again. Like she still did. She wasn't used to things going her way, so even though she had been reassured Toby would be fine, she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. For them to come out here and tell her he was gone. It was an uncomfortable feeling to have, especially for someone who had been shut off to things like that for so long. But, as much as she hated having these feelings, she was, in a way, glad she did. It meant that she had Toby and Toby, to her, was worth having to deal with unfamiliar feelings.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see the team there, staring at her. Paige moved first, coming into Happy's space, leaning down to give her a hug before taking the seat next to her. Cabe gave her a reassuring smile before sitting across from her. Sly was next, handing her a magazine filled with engines and mechanical parts, before giving her a hug of his own. He chose not to sit, there were too many germs. Last was Walter. He gave her a quick squeeze on the shoulder and a nod of his head, choosing to sit next to Paige.

"Have you heard anything, Happy?" Sly asked.

Happy shook her head, "Not yet. Once we got here they rushed him off into surgery. It's been about an hour now. I'm hoping they come out here soon."

"I'm sure they will," Paige said, patting Happy's arm. Then with a slight smile, Paige tried to lift the somber mood of the group, "So what was all that about being his fiancée back there?"

Happy opened her mouth to reply, but as she started to talk, Toby's doctor came out. Happy jumped out of her chair and practically ran up to him.

"Is Toby okay?" she asked, worry in her tone.

The doctor gave her a smile, "Are you family?"

Happy nodded, "Fiancée."

"Well, Mr. Curtis-"

"Doctor," Happy interrupted, so used to hearing Toby correct everyone that she had just automatically said it, not even aware until after it came out.

The doctor gave her a confused look.

"It's Dr. Curtis. He's a doctor," Happy explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, as I was saying, Dr. Curtis inhaled a large amount of gas. However, I don't believe that will be a problem. We will see if there is any lasting damage when he wakes up. He also suffered from a rather serious concussion. But again, I will know more when he's awake. We took him into surgery to repair his leg. I was surprised that it wasn't shattered based off what I was told. His tibia was broken in two places which required a rod and screws, but that will heal just fine."

Happy sighed in relief, "So he's going to be okay? Truly okay?"

The doctor smiled, "I believe so, yes. I will know more when he regains consciousness, but the outcome looks positive."

"Can I see him?" Happy asked, anxious to be with him.

The doctor looked at the group standing close behind her. "They are transferring him to his room now. You can all, go in, but only for a short time. He's in room 305."

"Thank you!" Happy yelled as she ran off to find Toby. The rest of the team followed behind slowly, after properly thanking the doctor.

Happy rushed into the room, not exactly sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't what she found. He was laying there against the crisp white bedsheets hooked up to multiple wires. He was covered in bandages and, once again, he was so still. She gasped quietly and slowly walked to his bedside, grabbing his hand when she got close. She kissed his cheek, before settling down in the chair next to the bed.

"He will probably be unconscious for a little longer, but he should wake up soon," the nurse said, reassuringly. "If you need anything or he wakes up, press the red button and I'll come in."

Happy nodded her thanks and then turned back to Toby, running her thumb over back of his hand. The rest of the team filed in, each taking a seat without saying a word. It was as if they knew Happy needed the quiet. She needed the time to process everything that had happened to Toby. She needed to just take in the sight that was before her, that Toby was still alive and breathing. She needed their support, but didn't want to talk about it, at least not to them.

Cabe was the one that broke the silence between the team when his phone rang. Answering his phone, he listened for a minute then hung up. Happy turned to look at him, a question in her eyes.

"Please tell me they got that bastard who cause all of this."

Cabe smiled, "They sure did. Sylvester hacked into street cams and was able to confirm Belamer was the one driving the semi."

"I was able to track him using the street cameras and told Homeland just where to find him."

Happy let a smile grow on her face, "Thank you," she said quietly.

Although it was only two words, the team knew what she meant by them. She was thanking them for being by her side and helping her through everything she was feeling. After that, the team slipped into easy conversation. Happy joined in at times, but she mostly just stared at Toby, praying for him to wake up. She continually checked the monitors, making sure his heart was beating and his lungs were working. She was not going to relax until he woke up and told her himself that he was fine.

An hour later, the nurse came in again, saying it was time for them to leave. Everyone got up to leave, everyone except Happy that is. The nurse looked at her and repeated that visiting hours were over. Happy just stared back.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here."

The nurse looked ready to retort before Happy added, "He's my fiancé, I have to stay. I need to be here with him."

The nurse's face softens, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You can stay, but the rest have to leave."

Happy thanks her and turns to the team. "Thank for you being here guys, but I'll be fine."

"We will be back tomorrow," Paige says to Happy before she ushers the team out of the room.

Once they leave, Happy sighs. She is happy to just be by herself with Toby. She has always preferred to be by herself. It gives her time to decompress and process everything. She hated going over it all again, but her mind wouldn't turn off. The day had started off so well. She had been so excited to make herself take that next step with Toby. To finally open up and act more like a normal couple. To not be afraid to show everyone how she felt. And then the day turned bad. She had been through some bad days before, but this was the worst. Now here she was, hoping like hell that he would wake up soon and crack a joke, making everything better and right in the world. She shifted her hand in his, pressing two of her fingers against his wrist. It gave her comfort to feel his pulse against her fingers. It reassured her he was really alive. She laid her head down on his bed and allowed herself to succumb to the fatigue caused by the events of the day.

A few hours later, Happy was awoken by the nurse checking on Toby.

"How's he doing?" Happy asked sleepily.

The nurse continued to check him as she answered, "His vitals look strong."

While Happy wasn't trained in reading people and didn't have a medical degree from Harvard like Toby, he had taught her a few things and she could tell the nurse wasn't tell her everything.

"Are you worried that he hasn't woken up yet?" Happy probed, "I mean, he should have woken up by now, right?"

The nurse gave her a tight-lipped smile, "It is a bit strange that he hasn't woken up yet, but every person heals at their own rate. His body is protecting itself and giving itself time to heal. He will wake up in his own time."

Happy looked at Toby again, worry crossing her face. Just when she thought everything was going to be okay, she gets more bad news. It was the way of her life. Happy quickly wiped away the tear that got out.

"Thank you," she murmured as the nurse left.

Happy pulled Toby's hand up to her mouth, kissing it gently. She began to talk to him,

"See Toby? This is why I don't let myself be happy, why I don't like to get too close. Everyone always leaves. You can't leave me too, Toby. I've allowed myself to get close to you. I've allowed you into my life and this is how you repay me? You know, you're kind of a jerk," she gave a harsh laugh, "but you're my jerk. And I wouldn't want anything else. I'm sorry I've not always been open with you, but I swear, if you come back to me, I will talk your ear off. I'll share everything. Just come back."

She allowed a few more tears to come out and continued gripping his hand. The team showed up a couple hours later and they found her like that. Her hand gripping his, his hand just resting against her lips, with her just staring at him with worry filled eyes. Walter pulled her out of her trance when he touched her shoulder.

"Damn it Walt, you scared me. When did you guys get here?"

"We just got here. Wanted to see how Toby was doing."

Happy leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes briefly, "He hasn't woken up yet. They aren't sure why. Right now it's just a waiting game."

Paige pulled up a chair on the other side of Toby. "Why don't you go home and get some proper sleep, Happy? We can stay here with him and let you know if anything changes. Get a shower and change your clothes, just get some rest. You need it," she suggested.

Happy shook her head and glared at Paige, "Not happening. I'm staying here until Toby can leave."

"I knew you were going to say that," Sylvester said walking in, "but Paige didn't believe me. So that is why I brought you this." He held up her black overnight back and a cup of coffee. "I figured you could use some good coffee."

Happy smiled and murmured her thanks. She grabbed the cup and took a long drink. It helped wake her up. Taking the bag, she made her way into the bathroom. She opened the bag Sylvester had brought, smiling when she saw the contents. He brought her normal attire, but made sure to include one of Toby's sweatshirts, her favorite one. It was one of his old Harvard sweatshirts that she often stole from him. She had just been wearing it yesterday. She quickly slipped it on, threw her hair up, and splashed some cold water on her face. When she walked back into the room, she felt a little more human.

For the next few hours, things almost seemed normal. The team tried their best to keep things light and stress free. They laughed over Sylvester's attempts to clean the room, they joked about Walter's lack of pop culture knowledge, they teased Cabe about his old ways, and they shared interesting facts with Paige. But it was still different. Toby wasn't awake to make a joke or share a rude comment. Eventually they all left, leaving Happy alone with Toby once again. She read to him, talked to him, and begged with him, time passing very slowing. With every passing second, Happy grew more worried, unsure if he would wake up. When she could no longer think anymore, she leaned up to kiss Toby gently on the lips, before taking up the position she had the night before - fingers on his wrist, head on his bed.

It was 32 hours. 32 hours since they had brought Toby to the hospital. 32 long hours, but he finally woke. He slowly opened his eyes, head aching as the bright light hit him. It took him a second to recognize his surroundings. He heard the beeping of the machines monitoring his heart beat and the slight snoring coming from beside his thigh. He looked down and saw Happy, fast asleep holding his hand. He extracted his hand and pushed aside the hair that had fallen on Happy's forehead, smiling slightly. Happy jolted awake.

"You're awake," Happy almost yelled, a grin forming on her face.

"Hi, baby," Toby said hoarsely, but smiling.

Happy quickly stood up, placing her hands on Toby's cheeks, and leaned in to kiss him. She only meant to place a quick kiss on his lips, but when his hand went to the back of her head she couldn't help but deepen the kiss, letting out a small moan. When she pulled back, she had a face splitting smile. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Oh, God, I love you," she whispered. She stood up and slugged him in the shoulder, "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again!"

Toby chuckled and rubbed his shoulder, "Gladly." He took her hand, intertwining their fingers and looked at her, a serious look in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, babe. I really am. I'm sorry I scared you."

Happy shook her head, "Don't, Toby. You didn't do anything except try to save the day. You're safe now. Can we just not talk about it? At least not right now? I've done nothing but worry and now, I just - I just want to stop and be happy that you're alive."

"Of course," he smirked and crooked his finger at her, pulling the covers on the bed aside, "Now, I think I remember saying that when I got out of the tunnel I wanted to give you a long hug, but I can't do that when you're in that chair. So get your tiny little self up here and let me hold you."

Happy smiled and blushed slightly, but climbed up in bed. She laid her head on his shoulder, pressing her face into his neck, and threw her arm over his waist, allowing Toby to wrap her in his arms. She sighed, content and happy for the first time in over 32 hours.

They laid there silently for a few minutes, letting the stress of the past day drain away. Then quietly, barely audible, Happy began to talk.

"I was so scared, Toby."

Toby fought his instinct to talk, knowing that Happy needed him to be silent, to just listen as she told him what she went through. She was opening up to him, without his prodding, but if he pushed too hard, she would clam up. So he just sat there playing with her hair as she continued.

"I thought I had lost you. I-," she took a deep breath, "I didn't know what I was going to do. I felt lost and useless. I cried, Toby. I never cry. What have you done to me?"

Toby smiled, kissing her forehead, "I have loved you and that's not going away anytime soon."

"I love you too, and that scares the hell out of me. Everything good just disappears in my life, but now I have you and I thought nothing would take you away. But I was wrong. You were almost taken away from me. I just, ugh, I don't know. I guess I don't know how to process everything I'm feeling."

Toby pulled her even closer to him, "It's normal to feel scared and confused. That's part of allowing yourself to get close to people. What you have to do, though, is decide if it's worth it. Can you deal with the uncertainties in order to form relationships? Or is it just too much? Who do you want to be?"

Happy sighed and then kissed his neck, "I decided long ago that you were it for me. I have you to help me through whatever is to come. The fear of losing you is not nearly as great as the fear of not being with you. I want to be the person you're helping me to be. I want to allow myself to open up and it's hard. But in the end, I know it's worth it. You're worth it."

Toby turned his head to look down at her. He smiled gently before leaning down to kiss her slowly. They leisurely kissed for a few more minutes, taking the time connect in a way they hadn't before. They pulled apart when they heard a throat clear in the doorway. Toby smirked before looking at who interrupted them. Happy buried her face in Toby's shoulder, embarrassed, before scrambling off the bed to occupy the seat she vacated earlier.

"Dr. Curtis, nice to see you awake," the nurse said, smirking at what she just interrupted. She went over to check his vitals, "You seem to be doing well, but a doctor is going to want to do a full evaluation." She nodded towards Happy before leaving the room, "You're a lucky guy to have such a dedicated fiancée over there. She hasn't left your side once."

Happy doesn't say anything. Instead she just looks at Toby, waiting for him to catch what the nurse said. He turned to her, eyes wide.

"You've been here the whole time?" he grabs her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "You didn't have to do that. It's not like- wait, did she say fiancée?" realization washing over his face.

Happy nods and smirks, "It was the only way they were going to let me stay. I was too close to losing you that I was not going to leave your side until you woke up."

A big smiled formed on Toby's face. He pulled Happy back up to properly kiss her. As she sat back down in the chair, the doctor came in to check Toby.

"Dr. Curtis, I glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I've been better. I've got a massive headache and it's hurting when I breath. But overall, I feel okay. I know the leg is going to be bitch to rehabilitate, but I'll take it as long as I'm alive."

The doctor started examining Toby, "The headache should go away within a day or two. Since you're still attached to the oxygen, it should be getting easier to breathe. I would say you'd be back to normal with that tomorrow. For your leg, we put a rod in. That means, you'll be able to put weight on it fairly soon, but you will have to go through a few months physical therapy to gain full strength back."

"No muscle or nerve damage," Toby asked, clearly surprised.

"No, there appeared to be none. You were lucky."

Toby smiled at Happy, "I sure was. When do you think I can get out of here?"

"Probably tomorrow. Since you just woke up, I want to evaluate you for another night. If nothing happens, you'll be out of here. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Toby shook his head, "Nope, I'm good. Thanks."

The doctor nodded, "Alright. I'll be back to check on you later."

Toby turned to Happy and waggled his eyes, "Did you hear that? I'm getting out of here tomorrow. That means tomorrow night it'll be just you and me with all the privacy in the world."

Happy smirked, "You heard the doc, you have to stay off your leg."

Toby pulled Happy back up to his bed, pulling her close to him, "Oh baby, I don't need my leg for what I have planned."

Happy gave him a look, "You don't?"

Toby moved his hand so he was gently caressing Happy's stomach under her shirt, "No, I don't. I seem to remember that you like to be in charge in bed." Toby kissed Happy's neck, "So see? I really don't need my leg."

Happy's eyes fluttered shut as she moaned, surprising herself. She quickly opened her eyes and pushed Toby's hand away.

"Hey," he exclaimed, "I was having fun."

"We cannot do that here, Toby. Anyone could walk in."

"Fine, I'll stop."

Happy yawned.

"You should try to get some sleep, babe. You look exhausted."

Happy smiled, "I think I might just do that."

Happy snuggled in closer to Toby's side. She laid her head on his chest and hooked one of her legs around his good one.

"Now this is perfect," Happy mumbled, "Love you."

Toby kissed her head and closed his eyes, "Love you too, Hap."

Toby breaks the silence a few minutes later, "You know, I like the sound of that."

Happy opens her eyes, giving him a confused and sleepy look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My fiancée, it sounds good. It makes me happy," Toby says as he pulls her closer.

Happy smiles and turns her head to kiss his jaw, "I'm starting to get used to it."

Tiny grabs her hand laying on his stomach with his free hand, intertwining their fingers, "I think I'm going to have to make that real sometime soon."

Happy's smile grows bigger as she closes her eyes again, "I think you might."

Toby smiles and closes his eyes. They both drift off to sleep, thinking about what the future holds for them.

 **Note: There will be one more chapter, more so an epilogue. So stay tuned! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprise

**Chapter 5: The Surprise**

 **6 months later**

"You are all idiots," Happy huffed, walking away from the team, back to her workshop.

They just stared after her, not quite sure what was going on with her that day. She was extremely angry and no one knew why. The slightest thing set her off. This most recent time they had all been discussing the best way to set up the new computers. They looked to Toby, to see if he had some insight. He just shrugged.

"What did you do, Toby?" Walter asked.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, "Last night and this morning were perfect. She was fine. She started acting like that when we got here."

Paige pushed him in Happy's direction, "Well, go see what's wrong. This is strange, even for Happy."

Toby started heading her way, saying over his shoulder, "If I'm not back in five minutes, she's killed me."

Happy slammed shut the door to her workshop, kicking the wrench laying on the floor. Groaning with frustration, Happy slumped down in her chair, laying her forehead on her desk. She felt like such an idiot, so she took it out on everyone around her. It had been 6 months. 6 long months since she and Toby had talked about engagements at the hospital. For those 6 months Happy waited with bated breath for Toby to ask her. But nothing, no mention of it at all. Now normally Happy would be a take charge girl and just ask him, but this was one thing that she wanted to do the traditional way. She had heard the story from her dad how he asked her mom and she wanted that magical moment. The moment where she would look into Toby's eyes and know, without a doubt, that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Now her dad had asked her mom during a night of dinner and dancing. Dancing - that was their thing. Happy didn't want that, but she wanted something that was special to her and Toby. For once, she just wanted to feel like a normal girl.

Happy lifted her head when she felt hands gently squeeze her shoulders and a soft kiss press to the back of her neck.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toby asked gently, worry in his voice.

Happy turned to look at him, "It's nothing, really. I just realized I was wrong about something and you know how much I hate being wrong."

Toby's lips quirked up, "Oh do I ever. Do you want to talk about it?"

Happy stood up and walked over to her current project. Over the past couple of months she had gotten better with opening up to Toby, but this was not something she wanted to discuss with him at this moment, "No, I'll be fine. Sorry about today, by the way. I knew how excited you were to finally be working on a case again but my attitude sort of brought it down."

Toby followed, "It's okay. Hey," Toby said, slipping his arms around her waist from behind, "what do you say to going up on the roof and watching the sky? I know it isn't the clearest view, but it's our place and it's quiet up there. It would give us time alone," he kissed her neck, "and it'll help get your mind off of whatever is bothering you."

Happy leaned back against Toby's chest, closing her eyes. A small smile grew on her face as he talked.

"This is already helping, Doc. I don't know how you do it." She turned and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "But I think I just want to be alone for a little bit. Just work here for awhile."

Toby nodded, taking a step back, "If that's what you want. I'll come check on you in awhile." He kissed her forehead then walked out of the workshop.

Happy gripped her hammer tightly in her hand. She had been so sure he was going to ask her last night. Yesterday ran through her mind.

 _"Hey, babe. I'm going to run out to get something real quick," Toby said, interrupting Happy at work._

 _Happy wiped the sweat from her head, "Alright, let me get cleaned up real quick and I'll come with you."_

 _Toby's eyes opened wide as he began to shake his head, "Oh, no. No you don't need to come. I mean - I just want to go out by myself."_

 _Happy looked at him like he had grown a second head, "But you never want to go anywhere by yourself."_

 _"I know, but this time I do."_

 _"Okay," Happy said slowly, "then why did you bother me?"_

 _"I just wanted to let you know. So in case we get a case or something, you could call me."_

 _Happy nodded, still looking at him suspiciously, "Gotcha."_

 _Toby beamed, "Thanks Hap! See you later babe."_

 _Happy rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. She didn't give it much thought until Toby got back. She was sitting at his desk waiting for him to come back, wanting him to entertain her. His hands were full with bags that he tried to hide behind his back when he saw Happy._

 _"What are you doing at my desk?" he questioned._

 _"I'm bored and I was waiting for you so we could go home. Maybe have some fun," she said mischievously._

 _Toby's grin grew, "That sounds amazing," he shook his head, "but we can't. Not right now at least."_

 _Happy's grin turned into a pout, "Why not?"_

 _"I have things I have to do here before we go out to dinner. Did you forget about our reservations at the new Italian place to celebrate me finally being able to go back to work full-time?"_

 _Happy groaned, "Yes, I don't know why we have to go there. It looks so fancy."_

 _"Well, you're just Miss Grumpy today, aren't you?"_

 _Happy rolled her eyes, "Fine, I won't say anything more about it." She tried to peer around him, "What's in the bags? Need any help putting it away?"_

 _Toby moved the bags further away from her, "No," he said quickly, "I mean, I've got this. Why don't you just go home and get ready for tonight." He put the bags down next to the couch, out of Happy's sight and moved to stand by her._

 _"But that's like 4 hours away. We both know it doesn't take me that long to get ready." Happy pressed close to Toby, grabbing the front of his shirt, "But, if you came with me, I know a great way to pass the time." She leaned up to kiss him slowly, teasing him about what they could be doing._

 _Toby moaned, moving his hands to her back, pulling her closer. He kissed her for a few more moments before gently pushing her back. "Damn, you're making this hard."_

 _Happy smirked._

 _"But not right now, babe. I told you I have stuff to do."_

 _"Like?"_

 _"Umm, it's none of your business."_

 _Happy threw her hands up in frustration, "Fine, I'll leave you be. I'll just go have fun with myself."_

 _Toby made a choking sound in the back of his throat, "You're evil. But that visual..."_

 _Happy looked over her shoulder as she walked away, "You're the one choosing to stay here over me. You don't know what you're missing out on."_

 _"Tonight, baby," Toby yelled after her, "I promise!"_

 _Happy didn't respond, she was too distracted by what she had seen. As she passed the bags Toby brought in, she noticed a familiar bag. It was from a local jewelry shop, one that specialized in unique and different items - items that even Happy would wear. Happy often found herself stopping in there to look at the rings they had. There were a few there that she could imagine herself wearing everyday, if Toby got around to asking her an important question. Happy stopped suddenly, realization washing over her. Tonight was the night, he was going to propose. A huge grin grew on her face. She didn't know she could be so excited._

 _The night had been perfect. The restaurant was amazing with exquisite food and a romantic atmosphere. The conversation flowed easily between Toby and Happy, like it always did. Then after the dinner, Toby drove them up to a cliff they often visited. They sat on the hood of the car, cuddled up together, just gazing at the stars. Occasionally, Toby would place a kiss on Happy's head or neck or shoulder, saying he couldn't help himself. But he still hadn't proposed. Then, when they got home, they fell into bed in a passionate embrace, staying locked together for hours, telling each other without words just how much they loved the other._

 _The next morning had been perfect as well. He woke her up with soft kisses on her shoulder and neck, before he drove her crazy with his slow torture. He covered every part of her body with kisses. When he was satisfied with that, he started to lazily make love to her again. They were laying in bed after, Toby drawing patterns on her skin, when he got up, saying he would be right back. Happy, once again, got excited. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic thing, right after sex, but they were in the home they shared together, in the bed they shared every night. It might not be a story they could tell future children, but Happy didn't care. But then he came in carrying a tray of food. Happy scanned the tray to see if something was hidden, but it wasn't. Happy forced a smile and a thank you, surprised at the disappointment she felt._

 _Toby and Happy ate in silence. Happy wasn't sure what to say, she had so many questions for him. She wanted to ask him what last night had been about. She wanted to know why he hadn't proposed. She wanted to know if he forgot about their conversation at the hospital. But, she couldn't ask him, as they were called into the garage for a case._

 _When they got to the garage, Happy saw that damn jewelry store bag again. This time on Walter's desk. One look at Paige and Happy saw a new necklace hanging around her neck. Happy felt so stupid. The bag was for Paige, not her. Toby picked it up for Walter, a sure way to keep it a secret from Paige. Happy had been wrong, it wasn't a ring._

After that, Happy had the attitude. It was the only way she knew how to deal with these feelings she had. She was mad at herself for getting her hopes up. She was disappointed nothing had yet to happen. She was embarrassed that she was so wrong. She was frustrated that it had been 6 months since the talk. So she took it all out on her team.

She went to work on her latest project, but after an hour she was, once again, interrupted by Toby. Happy didn't hear him come in, so when he touched her back, she jumped about a foot in the air.

"Toby!" she yelled, "Don't do that!"

Toby laughed, "Sorry, I thought it was impossible to sneak up on you."

Happy glared at him, "What do you want?"

He pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her head. Murmuring against her, he said, "Come on, let's take a break. We both need one. Let's go upstairs."

"But-" Happy began protesting.

Toby was already taking the hammer out of her hand, "No buts. We're going upstairs."

Happy rolled her eyes, but the corner of her lips quirked up, "I don't like being told what to do."

"I know, babe, but this is more like a gentle persuasion." Toby leaned down and captured her lips for a soft, sweet kiss.

"We could just stay down here," Happy mumbled against his lips, moving her hands to the back of his head. She kissed him again, deepening it this time.

Toby pulled away chuckling, but didn't say anything. He just grabbed her hands and pulled her along behind him, up the stairs, and out to the roof. Toby moved aside and Happy caught her breathe. The roof looked gorgeous. Twinkle lights were strung up, casting a soft glow across the roof. Soft music played in the background. It was the type of music they liked to dance to when they were home alone. A few lanterns were lit, sporadically placed around the roof. Happy walked to the center of the roof, Toby following behind. She took in all that he had done, not quite believing her eyes. It was simple, yet beautiful. Happy loved it. She looked at Toby and all she saw was a look of adoration and love.

"What is all of this, Doc?" she asked quietly.

Toby took a deep breath and grabbed her hands in his own, "I wanted you to know how much I love you. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were it for me."

Happy gasped slightly and felt Toby's hands tremble slightly.

He continued, "Even when I was dealing with all that bad, you were the light at the end of the tunnel. I wanted to become a better man for you. The more I got to know you, the more I realized that I never really knew what love was. I had this idea in my head of what it was suppose to be, but being with you is even greater. Everything is better with you. My life didn't start until I met you. You give me a purpose."

Toby leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Happy, you are the person I was meant to be with. We may butt heads from time to time, but that's part of what makes our love so great. I never know what to expect, you're always surprising me. We may not be perfect, but out love is damn near close and I never want to lose that." Toby reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring. He got down on one knee, "So, Happy, will you please marry me? I cannot imagine a life without you in it."

Happy's hands flew to her mouth as her jaw dropped in shock. A few tears formed in her eyes. She blinked them away. Slowly she nodded. A grin overtook her face.

"Oh, my god, yes! Yes, I will marry you."

Toby's face showed pure joy as he stood up. He slipped the ring on her finger before capturing her lips in a soul searing kiss. Happy started giggling as he kept placing quick kisses on her lips. After they pulled apart, Toby rested his forehead on hers.

"I thought you forgot," Happy said quietly.

Toby gave her a questioning look.

"Our conversation in the hospital. I thought you forgot and were never going to ask."

Toby smiled, "No way, baby. That is one conversation I will never forget."

The grin on Happy's face grew even bigger.

"Um, do you like the ring?" Toby asked nervously.

Happy peered down at her finger and saw the most perfect ring there. It was small and simple. Three rose cut diamonds sat in a bezel setting on a rustic looking band.

Happy looked up at Toby, "It's perfect." She leaned up to kiss him again.

Toby breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. I thought since the diamonds were set flush with the band they wouldn't get in the way when you're working. And I thought you would like the color of the diamonds. I was told the silvery-black showed less scratches and the band is rustic looking, so again any damage wouldn't really show. I knew you wouldn't want anything large and girly, so-" Toby rambled.

Happy interrupted him with a kiss. "I love it, Toby. It is perfect. Just what I would've picked out."

Toby smiled, pulling her to him in a hug, pressing a kiss on her head. They stood there for a few moments, until Happy pulled back. There was a knowing look on her face.

"You set me up!" she exclaimed.

Toby looked surprised, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You set me up. Last night I thought you were going to ask. But you were just teasing me!"

A sly smile came over Toby's face, "I may have done that, but I almost messed everything up last night. I wanted to ask you so badly. I almost did a couple times. And then this morning, I literally had the ring out and on the tray, but stopped myself."

Happy had a questioning look on her face, "Why?"

Toby shrugged, "Because I wanted it to be special and different. I wanted you to feel like a princess, even though I know you hate being treated like one. I wanted to choose someplace that was special to us. This garage is where we met, where we fell in love. It was where I realized that you were the girl I was meant to be with forever. Our first kiss was here. This rooftop is where we come to get away for awhile or to be alone together for a few stolen minutes. It is where we come to talk things over and figure out our problems. It's where we have shared our dreams and what scares us most. This is our roof. Every time I'm up here with you, I'm reminded of how lucky I am."

Happy stood there in shock. This was exactly what she had always wanted. It was what her parents had. A proposal that had been tailored just for them. Something that was special and they would remember forever. Happy kissed Toby again, putting everything into that kiss what she didn't know how to express with words. They pulled apart when Paige stuck her head out the door.

"Is it safe to come up now?"

Toby chuckled, "Yeah, you can all come out."

Paige squealed as she ran to give Happy a hug, "Congratulations!"

Laughing, Happy told her thanks.

The rest of the team and Happy's father followed closely behind, saying their congratulations. Cabe and Walter brought up the champagne, pouring a glass for everyone.

"I'm so proud of you," Happy's father told her after pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I know your mother would be too. Toby's a good man. You're lucky. I think you've found what makes you happy."

"Thanks, dad. I think I did too."

Happy and her father turned to join the team. Sylvester was informing Toby that he had been able to set up sound on the security cameras and he recorded the whole proposal for them. Toby smiled his thanks while putting his arm around Happy's shoulders, kissing the top of her head. She leaned into him, thinking about how lucky she was to be surrounded by her family and got to spend the rest of her time with the person she loved and made her feel like her namesake.

Happy stood on her tiptoes to kiss Toby on the cheek and whisper in his ear, "How much longer do we have to stay? I think we could be doing something more fun at home."

Toby stiffened and tightened his grip on Happy, "We could leave now."

Happy smirked and pulled Toby's head down to kiss him properly, "I love you," she murmured against lips.

"I love you more," he whispered before kissing her again.

Happy had never in her life felt more cherished. She had spent her life afraid to open up to anyone, scared she would get hurt. But then Toby came bulldozing his way into her life, changing it in ways she never thought possible. Once he had worked his way into her heart, there was no going back. Happy smiled as she pulled herself closer to Toby, excited about the possibilities that lay ahead, all because she set aside her fears and allowed herself to get close.

 **The End**

Inspiration for the ring, if you are interesting in seeing:

Trilogy-Diamond-Ring-White-Gold-BE1RD40/

/p/1573611/silver-white-diamond-ring-in-14kt-yellow-gold-engagement-ring-wedding-ring-pear-rose-cut-natural-champagne-diamond-hammered-band

 **Note: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I had fun time writing it. Thanks for your feedback, I loved hearing what you thought!**


End file.
